


Conflicto de espías

by miranda01



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miranda01/pseuds/miranda01
Summary: Una nueva agente debe infiltrarse entre los avengers bajo las órdenes del director de SHIELD y mantener vigilado a Steve Rogers, mientras él va en búsqueda del Soldado del invierno. ¿La agente podrá cumplir su misión? ¿Qué problemas tendrá Steve para encontrar a Bucky? ¿El Acuerdo de Sokovia irá también tras los inhumanos? Ambientado dentro de Civil War. Steve x OC - Spoilers -





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del MCU le pertenecen a Mavel y a Disney. A mi me pertenece la idea de la historia y los nuevos personajes que incluí.
> 
> Para comenzar quiero decir que éste fic se basa en un gran SPOILER: Coulson está vivo. Es un secreto a voces pero es spoiler al fin y al cabo.
> 
> Habrá muchos spoilers y easter eggs de las series de Marvel y claro, las películas. Así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño.
> 
> La historia se sitúa en el último capítulo de la segunda temporada de Agentes de Shield, unos días antes de que simmonz desapareciera y casi al mismo tiempo que ant-man.
> 
> Es todo, los invito a leer y a comentar qué les pareció. Será una historia lenta y es Steve X OC,
> 
> Si crees que Steve Rogers debe estar emparejado con Natasha, Tony, Wanda o Bucky, no encontraras nada de ello en este fic.
> 
> Si le das una oportunidad a mi OC quizás encuentres una interesante historia.

Era una mañana nublada, y Coulson miró la luz que se colaba por la pequeña ventana de su oficina. A lo largo de su vida había tenido muchas perdidas, la más reciente había sido la de su mano izquierda, pero bien sabía que con una mano le bastaba para barajar las cartas que guardaba. No podía rendirse cuando las cosas comenzaban a complicarse. Fury había creído en él al confiarle su agencia y no lo iba a defraudar.

Pero las cosas estaban llegando a un límite muy peligroso. Después del incidente de Ultron, quien casi destruye el mundo, logró que el mundo cambiara completamente. Ya había comenzado a sembrarse el miedo después de la batalla en New York, al comprobar la existencia de vida extraterrestre y lo bélica que podía llegar a ser. Pero con Ultron surgió un miedo distinto, era el miedo que siempre existió en la historia de la humanidad, pero que alcanzó su materialización con aquel ser: el miedo de que las creaciones humanas traspasaran nuestra inteligencia, alcance y poder. Los organismos internacionales se encontraban en una crisis sin igual desde la guerra fría y su posible desenlace en una guerra nuclear, solo que las consecuencias ahora eran quizás igual o más peligrosas que antes.

Coulson sonrió con ironía. Cuando se hiciera pública la contaminación terrigenea que activa las habilidades inhumanas pre-escritas en el adn de muchas personas a lo ancho de todo el mundo y que el gobierno estadounidense intentaba ocultar, habría más caos. Coulson sabía muy bien que en un par de años esa contaminación alcanzaría a cubrir todo el mundo y sería imposible ocultar a todas aquellas personas cuya vida cambiaría dramáticamente y que podrían ponerse en riesgo a sí mismos y a los que los rodean.

Suspiró con cansancio. Dentro de todo ese caos, los avengers iban a jugar un papel muy importante, y como director de SHIELD debía estar dos pasos adelante. El problema era que la agencia aún no terminaba de afianzarse, cuando ya mismo debía asignar personal a su nueva división liderada por Skye, perdón, Daisy Johnson, para controlar la nueva propagación de inhumanos.

Necesitaba a gente de su confianza dentro de los avengers, sin dar a conocer que estaba con vida, aún no sabía cómo reaccionarían ellos al saber que SHIELD desarrolló tecnología para revivirlos en caso de que murieran en batalla y que tales inventos incluían el uso de sustancias alienígenas. No. Deseaba permanecer en el anonimato un poco más.

Miró su reloj, no debía tardar en llegar Bárbara. Ella y ora agente habían ido por su comodín. Un grupo de cinco personas que había conocido cuando aun era agente de campo y May aún su compañera de trabajo. Se trataba de un grupo de mercenarios, similar al equipo de Hunter. Había tratado con ellos muchos años, conocía sus habilidades y puntos débiles. Sabía que podía confiar en ellos y sobre todo, podría cobrar un viejo favor. Ellos habían aceptado ingresar a las filas de SHIELD y eso le restaba una cosa menos en la que preocuparse, solo debía asignarlos a una tarea específica a cada uno.

.

.

.

El viaje había sido largo, pero en cuanto llegaron a la base fueron conducidos a la oficina del director, quien los recibió con una gran sonrisa. El equipo estaba confirmado por cinco personas: Scott Black, Norah Winters, Mike Griffin, April Miller, Adam Kirkel y James Donal, quienes en el pasado solían vender información a Coulson y hacer pequeños trabajos para SHIELD.

— Siéntase chicos, es bueno verlos — Dijo Coulson señalando un sofá y algunas sillas.

— Es más sorprenderte verte, se decía que habías muerto — Dijo uno de los recién llegados. Tenía una complexión similar a la de Hunter, pero su cabello negro era largo y sus ojos negros. Su nombre era Scott Black.

— Si, de echo es confidencial, ustedes han sido informados debido a la terquedad de cierta chica sobre comunicar mi oferta a ustedes — Coulson señaló con la cabeza a una chica pelirroja de ojos color café.

— Era difícil de creer que alguien fuera de ti y dentro de SHIELD supiera de nosotros. — Respondió la chica pelirroja con una sonrisa y alzando sus hombros. Su nombre era Norah.

— Además, debíamos estar seguros de que HYDRA no intentara reclutarnos o algo así — Dijo la otra mujer del grupo, una mujer de alrededor de 35 años y cabello muy rubio, casi plateado y ojos verdes, su nombre era April.

— Lo entiendo, y agradezco que aceptaran. La agencia necesita todos el personal de confianza que se pueda, no ha sido nada fácil estabilizar la agencia en estos dos años. —

Y así continuaron charlando. Coulson decidió que Adam y April se unirían al equipo de desarrollo logístico y científico, apoyando desde la base. Mike, James y Scott fueron asignados a un comando de campo y apoyo en la nueva división creada llamada Secret Warriors. Finalmente Coulson pidió hablar a solas con Norah.

— Vaya que te estas tomando enserio tu papel de director — Mencionó la chica mientras observaba aquella oficina tan llena de luz y con miles de objetos que tenían una apariencia vieja.

— Uno se acostumbra a todo lo que la vida nos pone enfrente — Coulson se sentó tras de su escritorio y miró con nostalgia su mano, Norah se sintió un poco incomoda — Supongo que querrás preguntar sobre tu misión, ¿no? — Asintió agradeciendo mentalmente el cambio de tema. — Necesito cobrar aquel viejo favor —

— Si, sabía que ni muerto lo olvidarías, Coulson. Te escucho. — Dijo con gran seriedad. Hace ocho años, Coulson le había ayudado a alejarse de su equipo y a resolver el problema más grande al que se había enfrentado a sus 15 años de edad. Pero aquello era un secreto que solo ellos dos conocían.

— Verás, solo Fury, mis agentes cercanos y ustedes saben que estoy con vida. Pero para fines de SHIELD necesito un agente que trabaje con los avengers sin revelar mi condición. Necesito a alguien que me informe de todo lo que sucede dentro de ese grupo y que les informe las decisiones que como director emitiré. Todo sin que sepan nada de mí —

— ¿Quieres que sea una intermediaria? —

— Si, además temo que los avengers se separen de SHIELD y en ese caso necesito seguir contando con un par de ojos adentro. —

— Entiendo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —

— El que sea necesario, además, necesito que vigiles a un avenger en particular. Steve Rogers. Él es un buen hombre, pero quiero tener un ojo sobre él ahora que parece estar cerca de encontrar a su amigo Bucky Barnes — Le entregó un expediente. — Esta es toda la información que hay de ambos. Necesito que lo vigiles de cerca. —

— Bien, lo haré —

Ella tomó las carpetas y las leyó. Finalmente observó con cuidado las fotos de los dos sujetos. Ya conocía la apariencia de Steve Rogers por la televisión y el internet, pero el rostro de el llamado "Soldado del invierno" era nuevo para ella, su mirada muerta le dieron un ligero escalofrío, eran tan opuestos que parecía una broma que alguna vez hayan sido mejores amigos.

Coulson continuó su discurso.

— Necesito que te ganes la confianza del Capitán, que te vuelvas su mano derecha. La CIA, el FBI y todas las agencias de inteligencia del mundo están tras Bucky Barnes, quien últimamente ha estado muy activo, y ha ido tras los elementos de Hydra que aún quedan. No tenemos idea de qué está pensando y eso lo hace un riesgo. No podemos subestimarlo — Norah asintió — Además no sé qué pasará si una de aquellas agencias se le adelanta a Steve y no queremos más enfrentamientos con gobiernos. Bastante tiene ahora SHIELD tratando de mantener a raya a la mitad de los gobiernos del mundo. Además en el caso de que Steve encuentre primero al fugitivo, me interesa saber qué hará. —

— ¿Debo ayudarlo a encontrarlo? —

— Sí. Tienes que ganarte su completa confianza, ayúdalo e infórmame de todo lo que planee, haga o piense. Además me han informado que han estado surgiendo conflictos personales entre algunos de los avengers, sería bueno que trataras de calmar los ánimos. Yo te iré dando indicaciones, pero tu prioridad será el Capitán América —

— ¿Por qué? Quiero decir... — Pero Coulson la interrumpió.

— Debo decir que fue una decisión difícil, la agente Romanoff, Banner y la chica Maximof también necesitan apoyo, aunque debo decir que el problema de los primeros dos es de pareja y el de la otra chica es tratable con un buen psicólogo. El resto de los avengers tienen una vida, pero Steve se encuentra totalmente solo, y pienso que ahora se va a aferrar a lo único que cree tener y ese es su amigo Barnes. El consejo de la agencia sugirió que se sometiera al Capitán a una re programación cerebral, pero yo no puedo aprobar eso — Coulson hizo una pausa y suavizó su mirada — Aunque hayan pasado muchas cosas no puedo dejar de admirarlo y no me permitiría dejar que lo transgredieran de esa forma. Así que decidí junto al consejo que pondríamos a un agente que lo monitoriaría de cerca, y esa es tu tarea. —

— De acuerdo, suena simple — Respondió Norah. Bien, parecía que no iba a tener tanto trabajo de pelea, últimamente solía faltarle mucho el aire y no se sentía al cien por ciento bien. — Creo que sería un buen momento para mencionar que aun sufro las secuelas de aquella sustancia que tomaba en la agencia holandesa... —

— Si, tengo entendido lo dañina que es esa sustancia y ese es otro problema que desearía abarcar, pero se sale de mis manos. — Hizo una pausa Coulson — Algunas organizaciones criminales han conseguido sintetizar la droga que conociste para llevarla al mercado negro y lamentablemente ya está circulando, pero yo no puedo intervenir, tengo ocupados a todos mis agentes, así que lo dejamos en manos de las agencias estadounidenses y de cada país. Nuestra prioridad serán los inhumanos y cualquier amenaza extraterrestre que surja. —

— Entiendo, es terrible lo de la droga, si quiere yo podría tomar un tiempo para investigar... —

— Sé que es personal para ti pero debo insistir en que no lo hagas, debes estar de tiempo completo con Steve. Te tomarán las muestras en la base donde vivirás, asimismo ahí te atenderán los médicos. Partirás hoy mismo. — Coulson le sonrió. — Me alegra volver a verlos a todos —

— A mí también… Coulson… Y por favor cuida de todos — Dijo Norah poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida.

— No te preocupes, Adam y April estarán conmigo, y los chicos… pues ya los conoces pero haré lo posible por mantenerlos a salvo. —

— Gracias — Abrió la puerta y le sonrió al director — Con esto, ya estamos a mano — Salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta.

.

.

.

La chica llegó a una especie de sala de espera, cuando la agente Morse llegó hasta ella.

— En treinta estará todo listo para partir del aeropuerto —

— Muchas gracias agente, solo iré por mis cosas —

La agente asintió y se marchó.

Norah se dirigió al estacionamiento del lugar, donde se encontraba la camioneta en la que habían llegado. Abrió la puerta y sacó su maleta. Solo traía un poco de ropa, algunas chucherías, su reproductor de música y medicamentos paliativos.

Iba de camino al aeropuerto de aquella base, cuando una suave voz la detuvo.

April la interceptó.

— Norah, los cuartos están del otro lado —

— Siempre eres tan veloz — Norah le sonrió — Coulson me asignó una misión de campo —

— ¿No es muy rápido que marches en cuanto llegamos? Los chicos y yo salimos de viaje hasta dentro de unos días ¿Pero tu ya te vas?— Preguntó James quien estaba a espaldas de Norah, la chica volteó a verlo y sonrió.

— Ya saben, es urgente, pero de bajo riesgo. Solo debo infiltrarme un tiempo —

— Ten un buen viaje, te echaré de menos — Dijo April mientras la abrazaba.

— Dale mis saludos a Theo, dile que espero poder verlo pronto —

Theo era el hijo de April y tenía 10 años.

— Procura venir a vernos en navidad —

Le apretó la mano.

— Lo intentaré — Sonrió.

— Mike y Adam te mandan sus mejores deseos, ya sabes, no les gustan las despedidas —

— Está bien, diles que fue bueno verlos, nos veremos pronto —

— Tantos años juntos, creo que somos una gran y disfuncional familia —

April hizo reír a James y Norah.

— Claro, Adam es el abuelo, April la tía regañona, Norah y yo los padres con el hijo piromaniático y el hijo problemático — Dijo Scott apareciendo en la escena.

— ¿Por qué la tía regañona? Eres un grosero Scott, arruinas los buenos momentos — Se quejó April y todos comenzaron a reír.

— Bueno, cuídate y escribe — Dijo James marchándose junto a la mujer, dejando solos a Norah y Scott.

— Entonces tu corazonada fue cierta, te marchas…—

Scott intentó tomar la mano de la chica, pero ella lo evitó.

— Siempre ha sido así Scott, no es diferente a otra misión —

— ¿Qué te mandó a hacer Coulson? —

— Infiltración, nada del otro mundo —

Norah comenzó a caminar en dirección a la nave.

— Yo… tengo un mal presentimiento —

— Todo irá bien. —

Llegaron a un lado del jet que transportaría a la chica.

— ¿Llevas el anillo que te di? — Scott miró intensamente a la chica.

Norah suspiró.

— No, lo deje en mi departamento. No la uso desde que terminamos —

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos.

— Aun te quiero Norah. —

Scott la sujetó de las muñecas y la obligó a mirarlo.

— Ojalá lo hubieras demostrado cuando debías hacerlo... pero aunque no lo desee, sigo queriéndote —

— Le diré a Coulson que iré contigo, no me importa… —

Pero ella lo interrumpió y se libró de su agarre.

— No, es mi misión. Por favor respétalo y cuídate en tus misiones —

Bobi le hizo una señal a Norah de que subiera al jet.

— ¿Puedo…? —

Pero antes de que Norah pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, Scott la tomó de los hombros y la besó. Fue un beso corto lleno de pasión , pero Norah se alejó luego de unos segundos.

— Debo partir — Dijo un poco molesta.

— Ve —

Norah subió a la nave, dejó sus maletas dentro y volvió para cerrar la compuerta.

— No le des más problemas a Coulson, compórtate en éste sitio — Le gritó desde la nave.

— Lo intentaré aunque no estés. — Respondió el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

— Ambos sabemos que no lo harás… Adiós — Dijo la chica y cerró la puerta.

Se dirigió a la cabina y se sentó al lado de la agente.

— Espero que las agentes de Coulson tengan seguro en las puertas de sus habitaciones —

— No te preocupes, sabemos lidiar con esa clase de sujetos —

Norah sonrió un poco triste.

— No es un mal tipo, solo no sabe cuándo parar una aventura —

La agente Morse la miró de reojo.

— Vamos hacía la nueva base de los avengers, llegaremos en dos horas, puedes dormir un poco —

— Gracias, lo necesito — Respondió Norah mirando el cielo del medio día.

— Coulson mandó un equipo médico contigo, ¿De qué estás enferma? — Preguntó la agente sin quitar la mirada del frente.

— No es una enfermedad, solo que consumí por mucho tiempo una sustancia que me desgastó — Murmuró la chica mientras cerraba los ojos. — Es algo muy molesto —

Guardaron silencio el resto del viaje.

.

.

.

Aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de la nueva base de los avengers.

— Coulson me pidió que te diera esto — Dijo Bárbara antes de que bajaran del Jet. Le entregó una computadora. — Tiene un programa de seguridad que se activará en cuanto coloques tus huellas dactilares en la pantalla. Si alguien más la usa se auto programará para ser una computadora normal. Con tus huellas volverá a mostrar los archivos privados que Coulson te enviará. Será la manera en que te contactará. Si llegas a perderla o se destruye, llámame a mí o alguno de tus colegas y ellos te comunicaran con Coulson. —

— De acuerdo, ¿Algo más? —

Norah desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se quitó la diadema de control de la nave.

— Si, este documento se te asigna por el director de SHIELD como la nueva sustituta de la agente Romanoff. Ella salió en una misión personal por lo que tomarás su puesto de entrenadora de los nuevos avengers junto a Steve Rogers. Es lo más cerca que el director te pudo colocar a tu objetivo. —

Norah tomó el documento y al final observó la firma del director de SHIELD.

— ¿Firma con una "equis"? — Levantó una ceja sorprendida.

— Para los avengers, Nick Fury sigue siendo el director de SHIELD.—

— Vaya, supongo que a Fury no le hará mucha gracia verme en su base secreta… — Murmuró la chica. —…Pero entonces cualquiera podría firmar con una gran X — Replicó.

— El director ocupa una pluma especial, así que pueden comprobar que es la indicada con cualquier calibrador de infrarrojo. —

— Bien, lo tengo —

Tomó el documento y se puso de pie.

— Si tienes problemas, llámame y veré cómo te puedo ayudar, mi número está en la computadora —

— Gracias, agente Morse, doble. — Fue turno de la mujer de alzar la ceja escéptica — Primero por el sujeto en Central Park y el aventón en el jet—

— Bien, eres la representante de Coulson, su secreto debe estar a salvo hasta que él decida revelarlo, tu misión es cuidar que así sea. —

— Y así será —

Norah salió de la cabina, tomó su maleta donde guardó la computadora portátil y bajó del jet.

En la pista de aterrizaje la esperaban tres guardias de seguridad del lugar, acompañados de Steve Rogers y Nick Fury.

— Bienvenida a la base de entrenamiento para los avengers — Dijo Steve. Norah caminó hasta llegar frente a ellos. — Mi nombre es Steve Rogers — Dijo el rubio tendiendo su mano a la chica.

— Norah Winters — Respondió el apretón de manos. Fury frunció el ceño.

— De todas las personas del mundo, jamás creí que fueras tú — Dijo el hombre con el parche en el ojo.

— Es un placer volver a verlo, señor —

— Capitán, ¿Me permitiría un segundo a solas con la señorita Winters? —

— Sí, señor. Vamos — Dijo Steve llamando a los guardias.

De pronto se escuchó que las turbinas se encendían de nuevo. Bobi se marchaba de regreso a la base.

— Coulson me dijo que enviaría a un agente encubierto, ¿Por qué motivo fuiste asignada aquí? —

— Vengo a cubrir las responsabilidades de la agente Romanoff — Le estiró el documento que le habían dado hace poco. — Coulson quiere estar más presente dentro del grupo de los avengers, vengo como intermediaria entre ellos y él. —

— ¿Y tú lealtad? Si me acuerdo bien, la última vez que nos vimos me lanzaste de un edificio de cuarenta pisos —

— En esa ocasión me encontraba cumpliendo una misión, no podía permitir que se supiera de nuestros lazos con SHIELD. Sobre mi lealtad… está en la misión, terminando con ella no me quedaré en SHIELD. En realidad ya estaba retirada pero Coulson insistió. —

Nick la miró fijamente.

— De acuerdo, pero no le quitaré el ojo de encima, "agente" —

— No esperaría menos de usted, señor. Ojalá también pudiera ayudarme a integrarme en este lugar. —

— Te presentaré con el Capitán y dejaré un memorándum aclarando tu situación ante el resto. Yo marcho de éste lugar en un par de horas. Quizás vaya a dialogar sobre tu presencia aquí con nuestro nuevo director, solo espero que Scott Black no esté en mi agencia —

— Se va a llevar una sorpresa, señor —

La chica sonrió divertida. Nick Fury detestaba a Scott a pesar de que éste era su sobrino. El hombre hizo un gesto de desagrado y entonces hizo una seña a Steve Rogers para que se acercara y cuando lo hizo le explicó la situación de la chica.

Un guardia intento tomar el equipaje de la chica pero ella se lo impidió.

Steve la miró, no podía creer que SHIELD asignara una suplente para Natasha, aquella chica no era tan imponente como la pelirroja original y se veía más bien cansada.

— Lo siento, no me gusta que otros toquen mis cosas, puedo sola — Escuchó Steve que dijo la chica a los guardias, los cuales se apartaron.

Norah se sorprendió cuando Steve sacó un pequeño aparato que parecía una lámpara de bolsillo. Con ella examinó el documento que le había mostrado a Fury y al no encontrar ningún problema se lo devolvió a la chica.

— Por favor Capitán, ayude a la agente a estar cómoda en la base y a adaptarse al entrenamiento de los jóvenes avengers. Ella será mi representante. —

— Así lo haré señor, supongo que lo primero será asignarle una residencia — Dijo con educación el chico — Yo me encargo de nuestra invitada — Los guardias asintieron y se marcharon.

— Bien, yo me despido Capitán, estaré en contacto a través de ella. La agente Hill y yo tenemos varios pendientes que atender — Fury estrechó la mano con Steve y salió del aeropuerto en busca de la mencionada para al fin marchar.

Fury no estaba contento con la elección de Coulson, pero cuando le cedió la dirección de la agencia, había decidido confiar en sus elecciones.

La chica sonrió. Había oído muchas cosas sobre el famoso Capitán América, pero era impresionante verlo en vivo y en directo. Era incluso más amable y guapo que como aparecía en la televisión.

— Es un lugar muy bonito — Comentó la chica mientras atravesaban la base.

— Si, el campo es pacífico y perfecto para entrenar —

— Nunca he vivido en el campo, espero poder acostumbrarme pronto — Comentó observando los alrededores.

— ¿Piensa quedarse mucho tiempo? — Steve se sentía incómodo con la chica, no quería compararla con Natasha, pero no creía que pudiera realmente ocupar el lugar de su amiga dentro del entrenamiento de los chicos. El Capitán sentía que debía tener vigilada a esa mujer hasta no estar seguro de que era de confianza. Fury se mostró sorprendido al verla, a pesar de que dijo que la escogió personalmente para ser su representante. Algo no cuadraba.

— Por favor, tutéame. Y la verdad no sé cuánto estaré aquí. —

— De acuerdo, en ese caso también háblame de tu —

Norah asintió con una sonrisa.

Steve la dirigió a la zona de las residencias.

— Esta habitación está disponible, es el número 16 — Indicó Steve.

Norah entró en el lugar y descubrió que era una pequeña casa, tenía un recibidor, una cocina, un baño completo y una habitación.

— Los agentes solemos comer en el comedor del edificio central pero también puedes cocinar o conservar alimentos aquí. Hay un servicio de limpieza quien se encarga de que las cosas no se llenen de polvo o haya problemas de suciedad. Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo llama a vigilancia y ellos podrán orientarte —

— Entiendo —

La chica dejó a un lado su maleta y observó el lugar.

— Bien, te dejaré para que te instales, si quieres paso por ti en un par de horas para ir a comer y que conozcas al resto del equipo —

— Me parece bien, Capitán. Gracias — Dijo la chica mientras volvía a tomar la maleta y se adentraba en la habitación.

Steve salió de la residencia y se dirigió al departamento central donde buscaría algunas explicaciones. Él no había solicitado ningún refuerzo y menos remplazo para Natasha, se le hacía sospechosa la llegada inesperada de aquella agente. Debía ser precavido, podría tratarse de algún engaño de HYDRA o algún enemigo, había algo que lo inquietaba.

Cuando entró en el edificio, saludó a las recepcionistas y se dirigió al elevador. Al llegar al piso tres buscó a Hawkeye en la oficina donde solía hacer su papeleo. Pero nadie le contestó.

— Barton salió — Dijo Sharon Carter apareciendo con un montón de hojas en sus brazos. — ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó un poco preocupada la mujer.

— No, solo es que hoy en la mañana llegó un aviso de que llegaría un nuevo agente nivel 10 a la base como reemplazo de la agente Romanoff. Se me hace raro que Fury no me hubiera avisado antes de algo tan importante como eso y quería saber si él sabía algo. —

— Oh si, tranquilo Steve. Acabo de ver el memorándum, decía que solo era temporal hasta que el director decidiera transferirla, no creo que haya nada raro. — Sharon depositó el montón de hojas en un escritorio cercano — Fury nunca avisa a donde va, pero estoy segura de que si consideró necesario un refuerzo, es para bien del equipo. —

— Supongo que tienes razón, su certificación era original y todo estaba en regla. Aunque tengo un raro presentimiento — Dijo haciéndose un ligero masaje en las sienes.

— El tiempo te dará las respuestas que necesitas, ¿Por qué mejor no vamos con Barton a almorzar? —

Sharon se acercó al soldado y se abrazó de su brazo.

— Quedé de llevar a la agente al comedor en un par de horas para conocer al equipo —

— Bueno, mientras podemos ir a buscarlos para que estén todos presentes. Llamaré a Rhodey, creo que él está fuera de la base—

— Es buena idea — Asintió Steve.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, cuando el Capitán América hubo salido de la residencia de Norah, ella abrió su maleta. Sacó la computadora portátil, sus pertenencias personales y toda su ropa. Ahora que lo pensaba, la mitad de la ropa que tenía era de civil y la otra mitad, que era su ropa de misión, era muy diferente a la que se usaba en SHIELD, tendría que conseguir los uniformes de aquel sitio. Acomodó la ropa en el closet de la habitación y verificó que no hubiera ninguna cámara ni micrófono escondido.

Colocó sus medicamentos en un cajón de su mesita de noche y el reproductor lo guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo negro. Cuando creyó tener todo listo, se sentó en la cama y prendió la computadora. Siguió las instrucciones para configurarla y se dispuso a explorar el aparato. Tenía un excelente software y era veloz. Le gustaban todos los juguetes que tenía SHIELD, seguro April y James se lo pasarían muy bien.

Sin embargo, de pronto se abrió una pequeña ventana negra en la pantalla y apareció lo siguiente:

~Probando canal de comunicación

Mensaje recibido...

~Por éste medio estaremos en comunicación, Norah

Sí, señor...

~Por favor, escribe diario o lo más seguido que puedas

Sí, no se preocupe señor...

~Cambio y fuera

Norah continuó explorando el aparato, hasta que de pronto un par de golpes en la puerta de la residencia la distrajo.

— Hola, ¿Estás lista? — Preguntó Steve. La chica lo miró sorprendida.

— Vaya, el tiempo se me fue volando — Exclamó. Miró su reloj y confirmó que ya habían pasado las dos horas que había indicado el Capitán. — Solo dame un segundo — Corrió de regreso a la habitación, apagó la computadora y tomó un frasco de su mesita de noche y llegó al lado del soldado. — Listo —

Ambos comenzaron el recorrido hasta el comedor que se encontraba en el primer piso del edificio principal de la base.

Cuando entraron todos los presentes abrían camino al Capitán América, en señal de respeto, aunque la verdad ese tipo de gestos solían incomodar al soldado, ya que él prefería pasar desapercibido.

— Te recomiendo el menú B de hoy, es muy rico el estofado de res con verduras — Dijo Steve señalando la zona donde las cocineras servían.

— De acuerdo, será un B —

— Te esperaré en ésta mesa —

Norah llegó al mostrador y solicitó el menú que le habían recomendado y pidió una ración extra de puré de papas, tenía muchísima hambre, lo último que había comido había sido una hamburguesa previo al concierto de Radiohead. Pensar que un par de días atrás se había levantado con la única intención de disfrutar de un día tranquilo y de pronto estaba de vuelta a las misiones, pero es que no podía negarse a cualquier petición que le hiciera Coulson, él le había ayudado cuando más indefensa se encontraba y nunca terminaría de agradecérselo. Todo empezó dos días atrás...

.~~~ Flash Back ~~~.

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando Norah se encontraba tomando un café en un pequeño local en la avenida Madison, en Manhattan. Le encantaba vivir en ese lugar, se sentía como si viviera en el centro del planeta, todo quedaba cerca y el aeropuerto de Nueva York estaba conectado con el mundo entero. Pero sobre todo la belleza de la ciudad la cautivaba. Era muy caro costearse algo en Nueva York, pero compró un pequeño departamento en Yorkville con los ahorros que hizo durante años. No estaba orgullosa de su trabajo como mercenaria, pero tenía la ventaja de poder vivir en tranquilidad el resto de la vida que le quedaba, solo tenía 23 años y ya pensaba como una anciana, se rió.

Cuando se hubo acabado su bebida, pagó, dejó propina y salió del lugar para luego dirigirse en dirección hacia Central Park, le apetecía caminar un poco y estaba a una cuadra de tal lugar. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el frío comenzó a hacer mella en su rostro, por lo que alzó el cuello de su abrigo y frotó sus manos en un intento de calentarlas un poco. Al contrario de mucha gente que se encontraba en la calle en esos momentos por trabajo o actividades, ella vagaba por placer. Solía ir a la zona de Broadway al teatro y al cine, pero ese día no había nada interesante para ella en cartelera y le apetecía sentarse en Central Park. Quizás pescara un resfrío, pero valía la pena, la ciudad era bella cuando el cielo nublado comenzaba a apagarse y dar paso a un par de puntos brillantes en el cielo.

Llegó a su sitio preferido donde había una banca frente al lago a la altura de la avenida 87th. Se sentó y contempló el agua, no era tan limpia como podría desearse, pero aun así reflejaba los edificios que rodeaban la zona; los rascacielos y grandes empresas que desplegaban su poderío en aquella ciudad. Se colocó sus audífonos y puso la canción My way de Frank Sinatra. Pensar que ese hombre había nacido a algunos kilómetros de donde se encontraba ella actualmente, en Hoboken, New Jersey, justo del otro lado del río Hudson.

Norah cerró los ojos y se concentró en sentir todo a su alrededor, el fresco tocando su rostro, la leve brisa del agua y la voz de aquel genio musical…

For what is a man, what has he got? / ¿Pues qué es un hombre, qué es lo que ha conseguido?

if not himself, then he has naught. / si no es a sí mismo, entonces no tiene nada.

to say the things he truly feels; / para decir las cosas que realmente siente;

and not the words of one who kneels. / y no las palabras de alguien que se arrodilla.

the record shows i took the blows / mi historia muestra que asumí los golpes

and did it my way! / ¡y lo hice a mi manera!

Yes, it was my way / Sí, fue a mi manera.

Mientras escuchaba los últimos segundos de la canción, sintió una ráfaga de aire tras de su cabeza, se agachó mientras se quitaba los audífonos y retrocedió. Un sujeto con rasgos caucásicos empuñaba un gran cuchillo, el cual le había cortado algunos cabellos, ya que pudo esquivar el ataque en el momento preciso en que casi toca su nuca.

— ¿Quién te envió? — Preguntó Norah buscando la pequeña pistola que guardaba bajo su ropa.

Ante la muda respuesta de su agresor, la chica suspiró, pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro del sujeto, no imaginaba que iba armada por lo que debía haber ido tras ella por su propia cuenta, sin investigarla. "Novato" pensó ella de inmediato.

— Si te vas ahora mismo, olvidaré que arruinaste el final de esa bella canción — El hombre se lanzó contra ella, a lo que Norah respondió disparándole en su mano derecha, haciendo que soltara el cuchillo. — Bueno, eso lo tomo como un 'no' — El sujeto echó a correr y justo cuando Norah estaba a punto de dispararle, una mujer interceptó al sujeto y lo derribó, aplicándole una llave e inmovilizándolo; aquello sí sorprendió a la chica.

— Creo que llegamos un poco tarde —

Norah escuchó la voz de una mujer tras ella, volteó de prisa para enfrentarla y se encontró con persona que jamás había visto.

— Mi nombre es Bárbara Morse y venimos de parte del director de SHIELD. — Mostró su placa.

Norah la miró sorprendida y retrocedió un paso. SHIELD. Los buenos del juego, bueno, hasta que se hizo de dominio público que tal organización había sido infiltrada por HYDRA una organización de inteligencia terrorista de origen nazi hace ya un par de años. Solo había dos casos en el que podrían ir tras ella: querían detenerla o reclutarla. Pero ella no tenía ganas de regresar al rodeo; desde hace un mes que había dejado esa vida.

Mientras tanto Bobi se sorprendió. Cuando Coulson les asignó aquella misión de reclutamiento no creyó encontrar a una chica tan joven, no parecía tener más de 24 años. Aquella chica Norah tenía el cabello de color rojo y muy largo, el cual estaba sujeto por una alta cola de caballo. Sus ojos de color negro se veían grandes por efecto de un delineador que enmarcaba su mirada. Su rostro era delgado, un poco demacrado y sus pómulos estaban sonrojados por el frió de la tarde-noche. Era ágil, pudo ver como la chica pasó de estar durmiendo a esquivar un cuchillo en cuestión de microsegundos. Entendía un poco el interés que Coulson tenía en que hablaran con ella.

— ¿Y qué busca SHIELD en Central Park, un jueves por la tarde? — Preguntó la chica, si solo eran dos las que habían ido tras ella, escaparía fácilmente, aunque tendría que abandonar por un tiempo su amado departamento en New York.

— Supimos que varios grupos delictivos te estaban buscando, y quisimos venir a verte primero — Respondió Bobi sentándose en el banco donde antes Norah había estado, para tratar de que la chica no se sintiera amenazada. — Venimos por el mismo motivo que ellos… ofrecerte un trabajo a ti y a tu equipo.

De pronto la mujer que había interceptado a su agresor estaba tras ellos en una posición estilo militar. El sujeto que anteriormente la había atacado se encontraba atado en el suelo inconsciente

— Ella es la agente Mendoza — La nombrada asintió ligeramente. Norah la imitó. — Como una cortesía, nos llevaremos a este sujeto —

— Agradezco el gesto, pero me temo que no hay equipo, hace mucho tiempo que se disolvió el grupo por lo que no hay manera de contactarlos. Así como el hecho de que ya me retiré por lo que tampoco realizo trabajos individuales. —

— Bueno, tenemos registros de que has estado en contacto con Scott Black, cabeza de tu grupo criminal —

La mujer sacó su tableta y mostró una fotografía del nombrado.

— Parece que tienen todo controlado — Norah comenzó a molestarse por esa intromisión a su privacidad. — Me temo que no puedo ayudarlos, además nada me asegura que no sean gente de HYDRA, lo cual repito, no me interesa, estoy fuera de esto. — Norah tomó su arma. La otra agente se puso en posición de ataque pero la rubia le hizo una seña con su mano de que se detuviera.

— Sé que es molesto que sigamos tus movimientos, pero el director considera que tu grupo y tu son un adecuados para integrarse a las filas de SHIELD. Y sí te contactamos a ti fue porque él jefe considera que tú eras la indicada para dar nuestro mensaje a Scott Black y el resto. —

— Yo ya me retiré, quiero tener una vida lo más normal posible, lo siento pero si tanto les interesan los chicos, hagan su mejor esfuerzo buscando a Scott —

Se puso de pie la chica.

— Además, tenemos algo que quizás te interese — Dijo rápidamente Bobi con una gran sonrisa.

— Te escucho — Norah la miró hacía abajo.

— Sabemos que te retiraste por problemas médicos, que no has podido resolver hasta el momento—

El rostro de Norah se mantuvo neutro, aunque por dentro estaba sorprendida, al parecer la gente de SHIELD hacía muy bien su tarea.

— ¿Y ustedes tienen la cura? —

— Digamos que aún no, pero tendrás la mejor tecnología a tu alcance… a cambio de que trabajes para nosotros —

— Me he atendido en los mejores y más caros hospitales del mundo, ¿Y dices que una organización desmantelada y desprestigiada puede encontrar la cura? Además, ¿Qué les hace pensar que de verdad quiero seguir con una vida tan arriesgada? —

— Tenemos a buenos médicos y científicos,seguro te pueden ayudar — Dijo la otra agente sin mostrar alguna emoción en su rostro.

— Nuestros científicos podrán tratar tus problemas. Además ofrecemos limpiar el historial de tus compañeros y ofrecerles un trabajo socialmente aceptado —

Norah miró el cielo, realmente no le preocupaba su estado de salud, mientras no tuviera el agitado ritmo de vida de una mercenaria estaría bien, pero recordó las situaciones de sus colegas April y Adam, quizás a ellos les interesara la oferta. Tal vez valía la pena transmitir el mensaje.

— Está bien, les daré una respuesta mañana… — Se detuvo pensativa un momento — Mañana a la media noche en la parte trasera de la oficina postal que está a un lado del Madison Square Garden. Pero a cambio necesito saber algo — Bobi asintió con una gran sonrisa. Habían conseguido una respuesta favorable de esa chica. — ¿Quién es el famoso director de SHIELD y cómo sabe de nosotros? —

Bobi miró preocupada a la agente Mendoza, quien pasó de una gran sonrisa a un rostro preocupado.

— Eso… eso es información para agentes de nivel 9 y 10 — Respondió Bárbara.

— Sin esa información no hay trato. —

La chica se cruzó de brazos y mostró la determinación de sus palabras.

La agente Morse se vio invadida por la duda, no entendía por qué Coulson insistió en que fueran con aquella chica y no directamente con el líder del grupo. Sospechaba que la conocía en persona. Coulson siempre conocía a todo tipo de personas raras y sospechosas.

Bobi asintió lentamente luego de pensarlo y marcó desde su teléfono celular.

— ¿Jefe? No necesitamos refuerzos… pero no cuelgue, es importante. Frente a mi está Norah Winters y desea conocer el nombre del director de SHIELD… —

La mujer se quedó callada escuchando las palabras de la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea

— Bien, lo comunico. — Le estiró el teléfono a Norah quien lo tomó.

— Escucho — Dijo Norah con incertidumbre.

— Norah, cuando tiempo sin oírte —

— ¿Coulson? —

La sorpresa era evidente en la voz de la chica.

— El mismo, vivito y coleando —

— Se supone que Coulson está muerto desde hace años… ¿Cómo sé que no es un aparato con la programación de su voz? — Preguntó con recelo, no podía confiar tan fácilmente…

— Bien, pregunta lo que quieras —

Norah miró a ambas mujeres y dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Cuándo nos conocimos? —

— Siempre tan cauta, Lan. Nos conocimos en Panamá, poco después de que Scott te reclutó para el equipo, que por cierto fuiste la tercera en unirte. Solías trabajar para una agencia holandesa que cuando fue desmantelada huiste y vagaste por el mundo. Recuerdo que tenías 13 años y eras un poco asocial… — Norah lo interrumpió.

— Con eso me basta, ¿Para qué nos necesitas? —

— Supongo que has visto las noticias, necesito nuevo personal en el que pueda confiar para volver a construir la agencia de SHIELD, aparte de que necesito aquel favor que me debes —

— Sabía que ni muerto lo olvidarías — Exclamó la chica.

Coulson rió. Las dos agentes de SHIELD se miraron sorprendidas. Coulson era una caja de sorpresas.

— Cuando vengas podríamos charlar mejor, me hubiera gustado ir a tu encuentro, pero mis obligaciones me hacen estar entre cuatro paredes. Pero puedes confiar en ellas dos, son de mis mejores agentes —

Norah las miró, realmente no parecían la gran cosa pero decidió no comentar nada, Coulson siempre había sido extravagante. Aunque la joven no tenía idea de lo fuerte que eran aquellas agentes.

— De acuerdo, mañana te tendré noticias del resto del equipo. Mantendremos a salvo tu secreto. Adiós. — Devolvió el celular a la chica.

Ya saben dónde mañana. — Norah se dirigió a la agentes mientras les devolvía el celular y luego comenzó a caminar.

De pronto empezó a caer una ligera llovizna, lo cual hizo que Norah decidiera tomar el bus que la llevaba a una cuadra de su casa. Una vez se bajó de transporte, se dirigió a un teléfono público. Marcó un número y dejó un mensaje en el buzón de voz.

— Hey señor don Juan, te tengo una noticia importante, llámame a mi número privado cuando oigas este mensaje, urge una reunión en el nido. — Colgó.

.~~~ Fin del Flash Back~~~.

Volvió a suspirar. Cuando le entregaron su orden se dirigió a la mesa que Steve Rogers le había indicado y entonces se encontró que ya estaban ahí el grupo completo de los nuevos avengers en personan, y parecían muy intimidantes.

Norah respiró. Ella había sido una criminal, una muy buena por cierto, pero nunca se habría imaginado que tendría que pelear al lado de personas superdotadas. Bueno, Mike había sido modificado por medio de experimentos raros, pero él no volaba ni disparaba rayos con los ojos... era algo muy surrealista.

— Chicos, les presento a la agente Norah Winters, fue asignada para ayudarlos a su entrenamiento como avengers — Indicó Steve.

La chica sonrió.

— James Rupert Rhodes pero puedes llamarme "Rhodey", preciosa – Estiró su mano hacía la chica, quien dejó su bandeja de comida en la mesa y estrechó la mano. — También me llaman War Machine —

— Mucho gusto, yo soy Wanda Maximoff y me llaman Scarlet Witch – Dijo la castaña con poco entusiasmo, pero aun así Norah le sonrió abiertamente.

— Por acá está Sam Wilson –

Mencionó Steve señalando al hombre que acababa de llegar a la mesa.

— Falcon — Le estiró su mano.

— Norah Winters — Respondió con cortesía la chica.

— Mi nombre es Visión, bienvenida — Hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, el cual la chica imitó.

— Y yo soy Sharon Carter, me encargo del departamento de comunicaciones y armamento — Dijo la chica con una amable sonrisa. Norah la observó detenidamente. Parecía ser la más normal del grupo, le alegraba no ser la única sin poderes en el equipo.

— Un gusto conocerte Sharon y a todos, espero que podamos tener una buena convivencia salvando el mundo — De pronto sonrió abiertamente. Si Scott y el equipo hubiesen escuchado lo que acababa de decir se burlarían de ella. Pero al ver que todos la observaban extrañados ante su gran sonrisa, carraspeó.

— Bueno, es hora de comer — Dijo Steve rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

Norah esperó a que todos fueran por sus bandejas de comida y mientras observaba la interacción que había en el grupo. Se dio cuenta de que Wanda Maximoff lucía apagada y triste, y ante eso, Visión no la dejaba sola ni un momento, debía indagar más sobre aquella chica. En cambio Rhodey parecía gozar de conversar con todo el mundo, se notaba a leguas que era orgulloso y buscaba resaltar, quizás era contagioso el egocentrismo de Tony Stark, tomó nota de eso. En cambio Sam sonreía con tranquilidad, era educado y reservado, además de intuitivo, ya que estuvo a punto de atraparla observándolo. Finalmente parecía que Steve y Sharon tenían algo más que una relación de trabajo por la manera tan cercana en que se desenvolvían.

Aún no lograba ver los graves problemas que Coulson vaticinaba pero seguro con el tiempo llegarían a hacerse presentes. Mientras debía estudiarlos individualmente y ganarse la confianza de Steve.

Una vez estuvieron sentados en la mesa los siete, comenzaron a comer. Realmente el estofado de res había estado muy rico, y el puré de papas le ayudó a quedar completamente satisfecha, realmente necesitaba con urgencia esa comida.

— ¿Mañana continuaremos el entrenamiento? — Preguntó Rhodey cuando todos hubieron terminado de comer.

— Aún falta por confirmar si salimos a misión, pero yo les aviso. — Contestó Steve — La agente Winter y yo revisaremos su programa de entrenamiento. Además supongo que ella querrá verlos en acción para hacer las sugerencias que crea pertinentes —

— Me parece bien la idea, Capitán, sería bueno que me mostraran su trabajo en equipo y con mis ojos limpios quizás pueda detectar algún punto nuevo de mejora —

— ¿Ojos limpios? ¿Es una especie de poder? — Preguntó Visión.

— Esa expresión se usa cuando alguien va a revisar algo nuevo, ya que es más fácil que alguien que no esté involucrado en un proyecto, pueda ver errores o detalles que pueden pasar desapercibidos para quien desarrolla un trabajo o proyecto —

— Entiendo —

— ¿Y por qué te asignaron precisamente a ti? — Preguntó una voz nueva. Era Clint Barton, al encontrar el memorándum decidió conocer a la nueva agente. Llamó a Sharon y se dirigió al sitio indicado. — Soy el agente Clint Barton —

— Hawkeye… — Murmuró Norah sorprendida — Mi nombre es Norah Winter y bueno, creo que mis superiores consideran que puedo aportar algo al equipo, claro, si ustedes me lo permiten. Solo vengo en calidad de apoyo, no me vean como una amenaza a su trabajo, por favor —

— Es que debemos admitir que es raro que te enviaran para cubrir el lugar de la agente Romanoff, hay poca gente de confianza en la agencia y no te había visto por ningún lado — Comentó Sharon, quien compartía la preocupación de Steve.

— Por supuesto que no vengo a reemplazarla. Dudo que alguien pueda ocupar el lugar de Black Widow, y siendo sincera no tengo mucho tiempo trabajando en SHIELD, pero he trabajado en el sector privado y mis superiores me consideraron adecuada para el trabajo administrativo que realizaba la agente Romanoff—

— ¿Qué hacías en el sector privado? — Preguntó tímidamente Wanda.

Esa pregunta puso nerviosa a Norah. Seguramente ninguno de ellos sabía que el nuevo director de SHIELD estaba contratando a gente de dudosa procedencia ante el escaso personal que contaban.

— Fueron muy aburridos mis trabajos anteriores, nada relevante que mencionar —

Steve notó que la chica comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y aquello le preocupó, miró a Barton y supo que él pensaba lo mismo. Ella estaba ocultando algo sobre su pasado. Mientras no regresara Fury y le diera explicaciones sobre de dónde sacó a esa agente extraña, debía averiguar quién era esa chica.

— Y bueno, — Continuó Norah — si me enviaron aquí fue por órdenes de mis superiores. Soy una agente y vengo como apoyo, eso nunca está de más. ¿No?—

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

— Creo que ya terminé, y la verdad fue un viaje muy largo hasta aquí. — Se puso de pie la chica. No quería que su primera impresión ante todo el equipo fuera de gran tensión. — Iré a descansar un poco y mañana los veré. Por favor Capitán, manténgame al tanto. Con permiso a todos —

Tomó su bandeja, la depositó en el lugar adecuado y se marchó del comedor.

— Nota mental, comer a horas en que esté vacío el comedor hasta que confíen en mí, le quitan el sabor a mi comida — Pensó Norah mientras iba de regreso a su departamento.

Al llegar volvió a prender la computadora y se dispuso a escribir las impresiones que le dieron todos los miembros del equipo. Parecían llevarse bien pero Coulson estaba en lo cierto, algo estaba pasando pero era muy pronto, aun no podía ver los problemas con claridad.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola
> 
> Bienvenidos al lanzamiento de ésta historia en AO3. Hoy tocó un capítulo un poco largo, espero que no se hayan cansado de leer, quizás haga un poco más cortos los capítulos, tomaré en cuenta sus opiniones.
> 
> Ya mencionaba al inicio de habría muchos spoilers del MCU en éste fic, así que si algún valiente se anima a leer ésta historia, puedo aclarar algunas dudas o comentarios que tengan, así como cualquier duda o inconsistencia, pueden hacérmela saber.
> 
> Oh, y éste fic tendrá un soundtrack así que a disfrutar también de la música :) En este caso incluí la canción My way de Frank Sinatra.
> 
> Compartan la historia si les gustó y ojalá puedan dejar un review con sus impresiones.
> 
> Los invito a leer mi otro fic de el Capitán América, lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil y se llama Noche de bar.
> 
> Saludos.
> 
> domingo 04 de diciembre del 2016


End file.
